Help:General Guidelines
Where do I start? One of the most frequent questions that people ask on wikis is where should a user begin? Here are some options for starting out on this wiki. *Is there a video that isn't listed on this site? If not, feel free to create a page for it. You don't need to fill it out a lot, just a starting sentence will do if your new to wikia. Advanced users should also be able to add categories, thumbnails, a video template and a plot. New videos are still being added occasionally, so these are prime targets for being uploaded! *If you can't find a video, feel free to look through every page on the site, and find any errors that need fixing. Small spelling or grammar mistakes are always an issue and always need fixing. *You can always add more images of Jon, Jacques or anyone else to the wiki. General Guidelines for page creation There is always the problem of what should be allowed to become its own page. Sometimes this isn't always clear. If you have an idea for a page, try and make sure it follows this criteria. These are not strict rules, and can be changed and discussed at any time. If your idea doesn't fit into any of these criteria, but you still feel that it should be a page, please create a forum discussion so it can be discussed. *Shows and videos all get their own page unless a video is so short that only a few sentences can be written for it. In that case, it should be put onto the 'Short videos' page. *Jon, Jacques, and any person or pet that has appeared in at least two episodes should also have their own page. *People who has guest starred in at least two episodes do qualify for a page. Please open a thread to discuss people who have only appeared in one episode. *A major character (even if they don't talk themselves) can be given a page if it is the prime focus of at least one episode, and at least makes one more minor appearance in another episode. *Minor characters that have only been featured in one episode, or are never significant and only have 2 minor roles should at most have a section on the video they originated in. These will not qualify for a page. *The games that Jon reviews do not qualify for a page of their own. *Memes, jokes and other off-topic references do not qualify for a page of their own, and in most cases are not allowed on this wiki. What goes onto a page? In general, a page will have a introduction '''(one or two sentences), followed by a plot (these must cover the key details of the video), and any trivia. Optional sections include a '''Quote '''section, which lists some of the more memorable quotes from an episode. The second is a '''Transcript '''section, which includes every spoken word in the episode, along with some detail of what is happening in the episode. Episodes will multiple games mentioned can have the games listed before the Plot section. When making a transcript, please create a new page called "/Transcript". This makes the transcript easier to find without clogging up the original page. A video that talks about several different games can have a '''Games Featured '''section before the plot section. This is a simple list of all games discussed in the episode. On a person's page, they must have an introduction, a list of appearances (except for Jon), and a brief description of what they do in the episodes they are in. An image and infobox are also required. Shows pages have a '''list of episodes, as well as details about the show. Trivia '''sections are given to things that are interesting, but aren't able to be put into the above sections. Things like different opening themes or interesting facts about the episode. This is not to be used for definitions of words you find confusing, or information about the games being reviewed. Make sure that if you are talking about something that cannot be found in the video (or its description), to make a reference to it in the article. Use notable sources (ie. from Jon, someone who worked on the video, a notable website that is talking about Jon's work, a tweet etc), and please avoid discussing fan reactions (ie. don't say that people on Reddit liked it). If you don't have something referenced, an admin will remove it, and may ask you to provide a reference before it can be readded. Transcripts Transcripts are not recommended on pages, however they are allowed. Make sure when writing transcripts, you follow these general rules. A lot of people tend to abandon transcripts, so these are important to ensure complete and finished scripts across the site. Transcripts may be deleted if they do not follow this standard. #Ensure you have a '''very strong '''grasp of the English language, and how a transcript / written piece should be written. If you are not sure that you have these skills, '''do not attempt to write a script. #The transcript must be completed in one edit '''(or at least a few edits within a few days). You cannot just stop and come back to it later. Write it in Word first, or use your user page, or our forums! Just keep it off the main space until it is complete. Transcripts that are not complete within a week or two may be removed entirely, depending on how complete they are. #Transcripts must not contain '''any '''spelling or grammatical errors. Take your time, type it in Word first, and come back tomorrow before you add it. We all make mistakes, but I don't have time to fix yours. One small error is OK, but multiple errors are distracting. #NO GIANT WALLS OF TEXT. Keep paragraphs '''short and to the point. A paragraph should be around 10 sentences long to make it easier on the eyes. #If someone is talking, state who it is. Even if Jon is the only one speaking, a paragraph must look like this: 'Jon: ' Bold names are preferred as it stands out and makes it easier to read. #Transcripts are '''not '''allowed on video pages that do not have a plot section. Do you really expect someone to read the entire script when a summary would do? Of course not! #Keep to the script! If Jon said it, you can write it. If text appears on the screen, you can write it. If you are writing a description of what is happening eg. 'Jacques eats Jon's hair', that is fine. If you write anything else, the entire piece will be deleted. #Create the transcript on its own page. Please create it using the format "/Transcript". If you create a transcript on the main article's page, an admin will move it over for you. Be consistant One issue that persists is that editors tend to ignore consistancies, standards, and proper layouts. When editing pages, please be sure to make the page layouts consistent with other pages on the site. Episode pages have a Episode template. Other videos (including Top 10's) should use the Video template. Don't blank pages or remove large amounts of text for minor issues such as spelling or grammar errors. Plot sections must be filled out for the page to be complete. Try to use what is already on a page, rather than blanking what is written and starting from scratch. You should only redo large sections in the following cases: #The page is valid, but it only contains vandalism (and there are no previous good versions of a page, otherwise, revert the vandalised page). #A script has been started, but is not even close to being complete. #The synopsis is very confusing / poorly written / or barely has any detail. We are not Reddit We are not associated or affiliated with the JonTron subreddit. Do not treat this community in the same way. Also, please don't use reactions from Reddit as your source. Chances are, if you point out that something happened on Reddit in an article, what you wrote is most likely going to be removed. Posting any memes or jokes from the subreddit into articles will result in an instant ban. Do not do this! It is not wanted here, and is vandalism. If you can't fill out a page or section, leave it blank, or use the stub tag. So, I ask that you do not discuss anything to do with the subreddit in any article or on this site whatsoever, as they will be removed. Please do not mention Reddit in any articles. We don't want to encourage them to raid us. I'm still not sure If you get to the end of this page, and still aren't sure what to do, or you get stuck find a beuracrat / admin, and ask them! If you have a page idea, but aren't sure if you should add it or not, ask on the forums, or ask on an admin's wall, and they will give you an idea of where to go.